The present invention relates to a support for mounting fluid power devices such as valves, and more particularly to such a support comprising a mounting plate on which the components may be attached, a manifold for the distribution of a power fluid from a power fluid source, such manifold being adapted to be connected with the said source and ducts extending through the mounting plate to components mounted thereon whose outlets are connected with loads.
Valve supports designed on these lines are used in electrical-pneumatic control systems. In such a case fluid power components, more especially valves, are screwed on the mounting board and are connected by short hose connections with the manifold which is made up of a row of hose connectors. Furthermore the valves or the like have electrical connections for operating them. The system for operation of the valves is not mounted on the support but only connected therewith by way of wires placed in a harness. In addition to the connections for the supply and removal of the driving fluid (such as air) the valves each have a vent duct for letting off air both from the load supply duct and also the pilot valves placed on each valve.
The placing of the venting means in the valve itself makes the valve relatively large in size, since the venting of the air generally has to take place at a high speed, as is only possible if venting ducts with a very large cross section are used. A further factor mitigating against a compact design is the presence of flexible connection pipes, since such pipes are to be kept from being kinked. The also leads to a disadvantage inasfar as they require much labor to assemble, a simple plug connection not being sufficient for high operating pressures of the fluid so that such flexible pipes have to be fixed on the unions by clamps or the like. For some purposes it is often necessary to replace a complet valve support. This is made very much more difficult owing to the presence of the external control unit. A large amount of labor is required to detach and remake the electrical connections and there is furthermore the danger that connections will be wrongly made.